


After Hours

by InAHandbasket (szm)



Series: Loving It [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/InAHandbasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a kink meme <a href="http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/4501.html?thread=8708757#cmt8708757">prompt</a></p><p>Foggy gets a visit from Daredevil one night when he's working late. One thing leads to another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

Foggy rubbed his eyes. He noticed it had gone dark while he was reading the laptop screen. He got up and also realised how stiff he was. Karen had gone home hours ago. He glanced at the time, _well_ after midnight. But he is partner so he figures he can wave the no lights after midnight rule just this once. He turned the desk lamp on rather than the overhead light, to save electricity. Suddenly there were hands on his shoulders. He jumped half a foot in the air and spun round. Matt was stood in full Daredevil outfit.

“Jesus, Matt! I’m going to get you a bell,” Foggy grumbled.

“I’m sure the criminals of Hell’s Kitchen would thank you,” said Matt with a smirk because Foggy’s best friend (and recently occasional sex partner) is kind of an asshole.

Which may or may not be one of things Foggy loves about him to be honest.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping by now,” said Matt in a sing-song voice. “Why are you here so late?”

“Work to do,” said Foggy with a half-smile. “My partner has been off gallivanting half the night leaving me with all the work…”

Matt chuckled. “Unfair of him, I don’t know why you put up with it…” Matt’s mouth drops into an unhappy curve. “Foggy… I don’t mind if you say no…”

Foggy pulls his arms above his head into a stretch that pulls him up onto his toes. “Hmm…” he asked, sighing as he felt the crack in his tired bones.

Matt licked his lips and said. “Franklin…”

Foggy freezes with his arms above his head. It’s been a month since the run in with Tony Sullivan and Matt finding out about Foggy’s kink, they haven’t repeated it so far. They have slept together once or twice since but Matt hasn’t asked… and Foggy still can’t quite bring himself too. Foggy lowers his arms slowly.

“I know you didn’t want it to cross over into work,” continued Matt when Foggy was quiet for too long. “And I respect if you want to say no, but it after hours and…”

“Yes,” said Foggy, quietly but clearly.

Matt has a split second where he can’t quite process that Foggy has said yes, then he’s all smirk and predatory grace, stalking forward and Foggy is forced to step backwards until he hits the wall between two filing cabinets with a solid thump.

Matt leaned in not touching Foggy anywhere but so _close_. He whispered straight into Foggy’s ear. “My _slut_.”

The groan he lets out sounds loud even to Foggy. Matt plants a hand either side of Foggy’s – Franklin’s head – but still isn’t _touching_ and there’s only enough light to give the shadows depth, and he can’t see the rest of Matt’s face so the whole world is Matt’s smirk, the wall behind him, and the breath on his ear.

“I want… I want to call you Matt,” Foggy manages to choke out. “I want to call you Matt but I don’t want this to stop…”

“Shush, shush, Franklin,” Matt whispered. “How about this, anyone says ‘Foggy’ and we stop, okay?”

Franklin nodded and Matt was still smirking. 

“Do you want me to take the mask off?” asked Matt.

Franklin shook his head firmly. Foggy would probably have hell to pay for that admission in the morning but Franklin didn’t have to think about that now.

“Good, because I’m enjoying this,” breathed Matt. “I could _smell_ you, Franklin,” said Matt kissing just below his ear, it’s the only point of contact and it almost _burns_. “Half-way across the city, my beautiful slut, aching for this. And here you are, trembling against the wall, all for the taking. Do you want to be taken, Franklin?”

Franklin nodded again.

“No, no, Franklin,” chuckled Matt, biting bruises into the thin skin below his ear. “You have to talk to me. What does my filthy little slut want?”

“I… I want… you. Just want you… to touch me,” stuttered Franklin trying to arch into Matt, but Matt pulled away just enough to deny contact. “Want you to _fuck_ me…” said Franklin, quiet and urgent. He felt desperate and out of control. _Slutty_ , and he had no idea how Matt could get him there this fast.

Matt took a step back and Foggy groaned, he was glad of the wall to lean on or else he’d be in a heap on the floor.

“Well then,” smirked Daredevil from the shadows. “Strip for me, slut.”

Franklin shuddered and managed not to reach out and pull Matt back. He started to take his clothes off feeling his face heat up as he did, it helped that it was almost too dark to see even though he knew that made no difference to Matt at all. Matt didn’t do anything he just stood there, still smirking in the mask, making him look almost like a stranger. Someone dangerous. Franklin nearly tripped getting his pants off, he had to wonder how much of the world’s most unsexy striptease Matt could perceive. 

As soon as the last piece of clothing hit the floor Matt was crowding Franklin back against the wall, still fully clothed apart from his gloves, Franklin didn’t know when he took those off. Matt lent into him a solid weight against him; he raised his hands to Franklins face and ran his fingertips across his features. Starting at the forehead and working downwards with firm and gentle pressure mapping out the ridges and dips of his face.

“You’re so beautiful,” breathed Matt, and it didn’t feel like part of the game, and Franklin felt a little too exposed right now to make a joke of it. He shook his head; he wasn’t, not like Matt was. “You are,” disagreed Matt feeling the movement under his hands. “You mine right now, so if I say you are, you are. So beautiful, and all _mine_.”

Matt’s fingers traced Franklin’s lips and he shivered. He opened his mouth to gently lick at them as they passed. 

“Greedy,” said Matt smirking, but he pressed a finger into Franklin’s mouth and let him suck on it, he pushed a second and a third in and Franklin groaned around them, feeling the stretch in his jaw. Matt pulled them out and trailed spit-damp fingers down Franklin’s chin and wrapped them round his throat, leaning in to kiss the groan out of Franklin’s mouth. He pressed up against Matt, feeling the cool slick fabric warming against his overheated skin. It hit him all of a sudden, just how vulnerable his position was, pressed up against the wall of his office by a dangerous and strange masked man (who happened to be his best friend and somehow that contradiction just made it better). There was no way Foggy could break free, even if he wanted to. 

“Please…” he said, he voice low and pleading.

“What?” asked Matt. “What does my beautiful little slut want?”

“Fuck me,” groaned Franklin. “Please…”

Matt leaned in, his mouth brushing Franklin’s lips, holding him by his neck and not allowing him to push forward into a kiss. “No,” he whispered. 

Franklin groaned again, “please…” he tried again, pushing his erection up against Matt. 

Matt pushed his leg up against him to give him more friction; Franklin couldn’t stop his hips from moving. “That’s it; want you to come just like this. Can you do that for me?”

He can’t even form words anymore; he’s trying so hard just to keep breathing because the pressure on his cock feels like it’s more important than that. He’s _desperate_ , lost in the sensations running through him, he can’t think, he can’t even remember his own _name_ right now, he just this panting, striving, mess of a thing chasing an orgasm because that is what he wants, needs, more than his next breath.

Matt is kissing him, his mouth, face, neck, murmuring filthy things all the while but Franklin can’t quite separate out what Matt’s saying from the hot wash of embarrassment and pride in his own head. Because he’s _good_ like this, all needy and out of control, he must be because Matt says so.

His orgasm hit him and it’s almost violent, like something is pulled out of him and he’s just left in this fuzzy void of warm, and safe, and _Matt_. He clings because he can’t let go, the only things keeping him upright are Matt and the wall, and Matt’s still moving against him, still pressing kisses across Foggy’s face. He catches Matt’s mouth with his own, the kiss is sloppy and perfect and Foggy swallows down Matt’s broken cry as he comes too. 

**

Later, when he’s just Foggy and Matt has stripped off the mask and the suit, and they are curled up together on Matt’s sofa, Foggy lets himself think ‘I love you’ at his best friend. Because he does, he loves him so much and it’s wonderful but it hurts. Because this is just a game to Matt.

Okay, that’s not fair. It’s just… Matt is about justice and fighting the good fight. (Foggy knew that, even before he found out that for Matt the ‘fight’ part was literal as well as figurative.) That will always be the most important thing to Matt; he would never put anything, anyone, ahead of that. Foggy doesn’t even want him to, Matt without that burning need to make the world better wouldn’t be Matt. But it means that Foggy can never mean to Matt what Matt means to him. 

So Foggy will never tell Matt how much he loves him. He’ll happily, selfishly, take whatever he can get, even if he’s always going to want more. He can’t help it, he’s greedy like that.

“Thank you,” he said instead. “I needed that.”

Matt chuckles and it vibrate through Foggy. “To be pushed up against the wall of the office? Anytime, outside of work hours of course…”

“Of course,” Foggy chuckled back. “You could even get naked next time.”

“Greedy,” said Matt with amusement.

“You really have no idea,” said Foggy.


End file.
